All Mine
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Sebastian swirled the wine around in the glass with a harden gaze and a deep frown plaster across his face. He kept replaying the sounds of his lover saying that one awful name over and over 'kurt' Dave/Sebastian, Angst.


Title: All Mine

Show: Glee

Pairing: Dave/Sebastian

Summary: Sebastian swirled the wine around in the glass with a harden gaze and a deep frown plaster across his face. He kept replaying the sounds of his lover saying that one name over and over and over again while he slept with a grin plastered over his happy face. And each time Dave said that name, the more he saw his lover whispering that name over and over with a lust filled tone right into his god damm ear. Kurt Dave/Sebastian, ANGST. Establishment relationship, Drabble.

This is my first time writing a fanfiction for this pairing, so be nice damnit! i tried and that s all that counts! i know it s OOC and i m sorry, but i don t know them that well..that and they only talked once in the whole show, so .i tried! i would love feedback though.

~~ooOoo~~~

Sebastian Smythe slid his slender finger over the rim of his wine glass, he was drinking the unsatisfying tastes of poorly made red grape wine, wondering when it was exactly that he had allowed himself to be made a fool of. He hadn t slept very much last night. For hours he had sat in bed besides his lover; Dave Karofsky, watching him sleep while irritation began growing in him. He couldn't deny that he'd been upset by it. By the soft whisper of a name not belonging to him on Dave's parted lips.

The very same lips that he'd kissed countless of times that night.

Sebastian swirled the wine around in the glass with a harden gaze and a deep frown plaster across his face. He kept replaying the sounds of his lover saying that one name over and over and over again while he slept with a grin plastered over his happy face. And each time Dave said that name, the more he saw his lover whispering that name over and over with a lust filled tone right into his god damm ear.

_Kurt_

_Kurt_

_Yes_, Sebastian thought. _I'm a fool alright_.

His fingers sliding down to the stem of the glass a bit tightly as he brought his drink to his lips. He was upset, but he wasn't angry, well not too much. there was no one in the world that could make the great sebastian lose his cool. Just the_ idea_ of him being angry over such things is unhear of, laughable even, so how could he be?

He'd always known that Dave cared deeply for Kurt Hammel, but there was no way in hell that Dave could ever love that fucking ice queen in any sort of sexual way. The Bear Cub told him so himself!

But still it left a raw feeling inside him and he didn t like it just the thought of his fucking name pouring from his lovers lips just minutes after they made love pissed him off and the more he thought about it the more he felt.

It hurt like hell!

Sebastain s cool hazel eyes narrowed.

If Dave was going to be with him, then he shouldn't be thinking of anyone else. Not while Sebastian Smythe made love to him in his own bed. Not while they kissed, nor while they Sebastian s back stiffened suddenly as a thought made itself clear in his head, almost taunting him with it's cruel suggestion. Could it be that the sweet Bearcub thought of that god damn Ice princess each time they had sex? Is that why he was with him? To replace fucking Kurt? Did he look that much like the ugly bastard?

Sebastian growled deep within his throat as he felt something in him coil at the thought. Suddenly a voice made it s way through his haze making him see red.

_Kurt.. '...s Mine... all mine._

Slamming his drink in his desk table, he made his way toward the bed in anger, but before reaching the bed he notices just how peaceful and fucking happy Dave looks and it almost breaks him. His rolls over to his side, clutching a pillow to his chest as the sighs deeply. Covering his face with his hands, Sebastian walks out of the room, making sure to slam the door loudly as he exits the room.

Because of his anger Sebastian misses what could have been the most important moment in his life.

_No.. Kurt... Sebastian's Mine!... all mine..._


End file.
